You're Beautiful
by Zutara Fan Forever
Summary: Katara has found herself in some tough situations before, but when she finds herself alone with Prince Zuko, it might be more then she can handle. Zutara
1. Lust

**_You're Beautiful – Chapter 1 – Lust – By SetoAngel01_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please don't sue me!

Well, this is a story that contains mostly just the sexual tension between our favorite Firebending Prince and the sweet Water Tribe Girl, but it also contains the gentle side of Zuko and Katara's enending trust and care for anyone no matter who they are. Well, I hope you like it and please comment, but no flames please!

_Summary: Katara has found herself in some tough situations before, but when she finds herself alone with Prince Zuko, it might be more then she can handle._

As Always:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Author's Notes, Change of Point of View, Flashbacks, Endings and Beginnings of Chapters)

(On With The Story!)

Katara walked alongside her brother and her friend, Aang after they got off of Appa's back after a long 5-day flight. "This likes a good place to camp." Sokka said as he placed down the heavy items on his back.

"Great!" Aang said in his normal cheery voice as he plopped the items on his back to the grass. Katara sighed gently as she sat down and started to unpack the tent and their sleeping bags as Momo jumped off her shoulder.

"Well, "I'm going to collect some food for dinner." Sokka said as he started toward the woods. Katara sighed once again knowing that the only thing he would ever find was very few berries that were usually poisonous and nuts that turned out to be rocks.

"I'll stay here and start a fire." Aang announced as he grabbed a few large branches that lay by the trunk of a nearby tree. After Aang began to strenuously rub sticks together trying to get a fire started, he put the sticks down and looked over at Katara who was unpacking a few more items for the night.

Aang blushed and turned his head when she glanced his way feeling his eyes gazing at her. He had liked her from the first time she met him. He knew she didn't really know that he felt that way, but he hoped that he would someday tell her and she would completely feel the same. "Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked as she stood to her feet and approached the young Avatar.

"Nothing Katara. Well, I'm going to go find Sokka to help him find a more suitable dinner." Aang said before running off into the woods before Katara could notice the dark red developing on his pale cheeks.

Katara just shrugged her shoulders before bending down and lifting the canteen off the ground and walking off to try and find a river or stream to fill it up. Katara found a spring to her surprise and smiled before unscrewing the top of the canteen and lowering it into the cold water and allowing the water to enter it until it was full.

Katara screwed the top shut as she looked around noticing how late it was already getting. She started her way back to the campsite and told herself that she would practice some waterbending tonight. She had been getting a little rusty from not being able to waterbend in a few days because of the long time they were on Appa's back. She felt the scroll tightly secured in her pocket.

After she made it back to the campsite, Sokka and Aang were looking through their bag of collected food and groaning as they kept throwing out rocks. Katara sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes as she approached the two. "There's nothing to eat, is there?" Katara asked as she heard her stomach gently growl.

"It's Aang's fault! He wouldn't let me eat that monkey I almost caught!" Sokka grumbled.

"That monkey wouldn't have tasted good anyway." Aang defended. Sokka just continued to have a pity party as he crossed his arms and began to mope.

"Well, we need to find something to eat." Katara said as she sat down on the cool ground.

"It's getting late anyway and besides, there's a town not to far from here so we'll just leave early and go get some breakfast and restock on supplies." Aang decided before walking over to Appa's tail and gently laying down on the soft white fur.

"That's fine with me." Katara said before laying out her sleeping bag and lying on top of it. "Goodnight, Sokka. Goodnight, Aang."

"Goodnight." Aang replied as he closed his eyes. Sokka just grumbled.

After 20 minutes, Katara was awoken by Sokka's constant loud snoring. "Sokka…" Katara moaned sleeping as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Sokka!" Katara said a little louder, but he wouldn't stop. "Oh well. Might as well go try and practice my waterbending…" Katara said reluctantly to no one in particular before standing to her feet.

After she got to the spring she found earlier, she heard soft footsteps only about 20 feet away. Katara stood still for a few seconds wondering if it was one of her other traveling companions. "Hello?" Katara said gently into the direction of the footsteps. She heard then stop a second later and wasn't scared, but just curious.

"Sokka, is that you?" she asked as she started to walk in the direction she heard it coming from. "You better not be trying to scare me. I swear, I'll hurt you if you are."

Katara cleared the brush and seen Prince Zuko sitting on the grass. Katara gasped lightly before she tried to quietly run back to tell the others they had to leave, but accidentally tripped on a vine growing from the ground and landed with a hard thud. Zuko's head turned her way and he furrowed his eyebrows when his vision adjusted to the darkness of the night and a picture of the waterbender became clear.

Zuko quickly stood to his feet and approached her with flames already appearing in his hands. Katara gasped as she tried to free herself from the vine, but it got caught in her footwear and she couldn't move. Katara seen the Firebender and knew she had to do something to defend herself. "Where's the Avatar?" Zuko asked in a harsh voice as Katara cowered.

"Why should I tell you?" Katara growled back knowing she was scared but she sure as hell let know Zuko she was.

"Because if you don't…" Zuko said in a whisper as he knelt down and began burning off her clothes.

"Stop that!" Katara hissed as she tried to kick him with her other foot, but he easily caught it before it hit him.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I won't hurt you." Zuko replied as he smirked.

"I'm never going to tell you! Let my leg go!" Katara shouted as she tried to free her leg from his strong grasp. Katara gazed up angrily into the Prince's golden eyes as she still tried hard to release her leg.

"You can try all you want, girl, but you're not getting out of here so easily…" Zuko whispered in a softer voice as he lowered his head closer to her and began kissing her neck.

"Stop that!" Katara shouted as she tried to bite him but in the position he was holding her down in was making it impossible.

"Tell me and I will…" Zuko said breathily in her ear. Katara started breathing heavily as she felt Zuko's gently breath tingling the hairs on her neck. She felt his petal soft lips gently nipping softly at her dark skin as she tried her hardest not to like it.

"Please stop!" Katara shouted as she felt his soft breath began to felt amazing. She kept trying to tell herself that Zuko was a jerk, her enemy, and she hated him. I mean, of course the guy was hot and everything. He had amazing muscles and a great physique but was a total hotheaded bastard!

"Tell me what I want to hear and I won't rip of your clothes…" Zuko said as he laid his hand over her clothed breast and Katara gasped at his action.

"Stop it, you pervert!" Katara shouted as she tried to wriggle from his tight grasp.

"Wow, you're a feisty one, aren't you? Huh? …Katara…" Zuko said being sure to whisper her name in her ear with a deep sensual voice.

"Don't…" she whispered as she felt herself fighting him off less and less.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Unwillingness

**You're Beautiful – Chapter 2 – Unwillingness – By SetoAngel01**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters, so please don't sue me!

**Hello! Wow, you guys are so cool! Thanks for all the comments. Sorry about the late post. I promise it won't be as long next time. Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you all will like it and will please comment!**

(On With The Story!)

"You know you want it…" Zuko said as his tongue began to play with her soft earlobe. "You taste so good…" Zuko whispered tasting her sweet skin. Katara's eyes were closed tightly shut as she tried to not think about all the amazing feelings he was giving her senses. His breath was hot and smelt of hot passion and fire.

Katara always had been somewhat fascinated of his ability to bend fire so cleanly and when he did it, she seen his flawless movement and watching his body move like that was a bonus. Zuko had slightly more lean muscle but you could just tell he was strong and was so powerful for his young age.

"Come on… Just say it…" Zuko breathed against her lips. Katara was brought out of her fantasy when he said that and was now looking into his golden eyes. She looked at his left eye and seen the scar covering it. She didn't see it as an imperfection. She actually never did. It was just a sign that he was in a fight and it did happen in that nation an awful lot.

"When did you get this?" Katara asked as she let her fingertips touch the end of the scar. Zuko flinched slightly to her touch and Katara quickly withdrew her hand.

"Don't touch it." Zuko told her and Katara just obliged as she kept looking at his face. She couldn't believe that he was so sensitive about it. It didn't change the fact that he was absolutely handsome. His features may have been a bit hardened, but they were so defined.

"I'm sorry…" Katara whispered before she found herself staring at his lips. She didn't care what they did now. She was about to ask him to take her when he put his head down and locked lips with the waterbender. Katara was a bit shocked at his action, but this was her first kiss and it was even more then she imagined it would be like.

Zuko's lips teased hers as she felt a tingle go up and down her spine multiple times. His tongue began to lick at her lips and his teeth began to nibble on them. Katara just let him do whatever he wanted because he seemed to know what he was doing. "You going to say it yet?" Zuko asked after parting.

Katara was lost for words. She couldn't allow her eyes to part from looking into his gold orbs. Her mouth was open as she begged for him more. Zuko smirked seeing the obvious desire in her eyes. "I guess that's a 'yes', huh?" Zuko asked as Katara dumbly nodded. "Good." Zuko continued as he burnt all her clothes off with one quick flame.

Katara felt her nakedness and blushed with embarrassment as Zuko broke the vine that released her foot from her entanglement. Zuko seen the red in her cheeks and knew she was shy. Zuko smirked before removing his armor. Katara watched in suspense as she seen his muscles ripple underneath the black cloth after his armor was removed.

Katara felt her nipples get erect and the part between her legs get more and more wet. Zuko then removed his shirt and threw it to the side and Katara's eyes got wide at his muscled but also at the scars that were covering his body as well. Katara looked back up at his face and Zuko noticed something was bothering her.

"You cold?" Zuko asked before his hand went to lie on her right breast and his fingers rolled her copper colored nipples. Katara didn't answer as her hand reached up and touched his chest and ran her hand over a few of his scars. Zuko watched her touch the imperfections and seen her perfect flawless body.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Zuko said reaching for his shirt and putting it on again.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I have so many scars, it doesn't seem right since you'd probably want a guy more like you… You know? No scarring. Better looking. Better personality. This is a waste of time." Zuko replied reaching for his armor.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked sitting up.

Zuko looked at her and seen her totally naked body. "You better just tell me where the Avatar is." Zuko said standing to his feet.

"Huh?" Katara asked in total shock.

"It would be really bad to get burned without any clothes, so the smart thing would be just to tell me where he is." Zuko said as fire appeared in his hands once again.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara asked. "Why would you think I'm so superficial? I don't care if you have those scars… They don't change who you really are… They don't make me think any less of you."

"You hate me. I'm your enemy, why the hell are you trying to make me feel better about myself?" Zuko replied as the fire in his hands started to dissipate.

"I don't hate you Zuko… I agree that you can be cruel sometimes, but I could never actually hate you…" Katara replied as she reached for him with gentleness in her shimmering blue eyes.

Zuko looked back into her sapphire orbs that were filled with sadness as he continued to look into them. "You should hate me." Zuko whispered as the fire totally disappeared from being.

"But I don't." Katara said with a slight laughter in her voice as she shook her head. "There's no way you could ever change that fact, Zuko…" Katara whispered as she slowly stood to her full height and approached the now timid Prince as his head fell downcast.

Zuko looked at the dark ground as he watched her shadow get close to his until he felt her body begin to make contact with his. Zuko had no idea why he wasn't firebending her at this moment. For some strange reason, he could care less about the Avatar at this point and just wished he hadn't seen her perfection and she seen all of his imperfection. Zuko felt her small hands touch his chest and kept moving up until she cupped his right cheek.

"Please look at me…" Katara whispered gently as she stroked his unscarred cheek. Zuko's head turned up to the point he was looking down on her shorter form. Katara tried to read his eyes and seen nothing but pain and regret. Katara brushed against his temple before getting on her toes and pressing her lips against his.

Zuko fought with himself and held back his arms from wrapping around her thin form. Katara's arms went around his neck as she tried to receive a response from his unmoving lips. She deepened it, but as she tried to have him do the same, Zuko gently pushed her away to the point that their lip lock broke. "I can't…" Zuko said before turning away and leaving Katara standing naked and alone in the moonlight.

Katara watched him walk off until she couldn't see his form anymore. Katara wanted to run after him, but her legs wouldn't move. "Zuko…" was the only word that crossed her lips as her blue eyes melded with the dark night sky as she reluctantly turned back to the place she was heading before she had noticed the Prince.

After she had fortunately found some extra clothes in her bag, she quickly put them on before lying down on her sleeping mat once again. Katara stared up to the night sky and sighed deeply as she felt the aching pain in her heart. She had no idea why Zuko had a perfect opportunity to have his way with her, but as soon as she touched his scar, everything changed from forbidden lust to regret on both their parts.

Katara closed her restless eyes as she tried her hardest to fall asleep, but she somehow being herself to do so. She could have lost her virginity, and she should be happy that Zuko let her go. She just couldn't believe that she actually wanted him to have sex with her. 'What was I thinking?' Katara thought to herself as she tore her eyed from the night sky and turned to her side as she gripped at the blanket covering her form.

'Was I really willing to have sexual intercourse with Prince Zuko?" Katara asked herself as she stared at the dark ground under her fingertips. She had so many questions she wanted to know the answer to. She could provide the answers because they all talked about herself, but she had no idea what had just transpired this night. She wanted to forget the whole incident and that it ever happened, but she just couldn't get the Firebending Prince off her mind.

Katara finally slid her blue eyes, shut, but as soon as she did, she saw Zuko's regretful eyes and she quickly opened them once again. 'I never seen him like that. He never showed any emotion besides anger toward me, but why was he so effected by me noticing his scars?' Katara shook her head once again after she began to think about him once again. Katara closed her eyes again before falling into a restless sleep while still thinking about the Prince.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
